


Playing Doctor

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claire Temple is So Done, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Jessica Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Jones is Bad At Communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Jessica has a crush and she expresses it the only way she knows how to.





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> A is a doctor/nurse etc, and B hurts themselves and has to go see A. After their first appointment B keeps ‘accidentally’ hurting themselves just so they can see A.

“You’re back." 

Jess stopped swinging her legs and hitting them against the treatment table when she heard a familiar unamused voice. 

She smirked and put up her bleeding hand to show it to the nurse. "What can I say, Claire? Looks like I’m getting a bit clumsy." 

Jess’ smile only grew wider when she heard Claire mutter something under her breath. She then pulled up a chair and sat down on in front of Jess with a kit filled with medical supplies. 

She pursed her lips together and didn’t say anything as she held out her hand towards Jess. Jess, being the smartass that she is, decided to give Claire her hand palm down, and waggled her eyebrows. 

"I’m not kissing your bloody hand,” Claire scoffed. She turned Jess’ hand and her eyes widened a little. “What was it this time?" 

'Guy at the bar tried stabbing someone with a broken bottle. I stopped him." 

"How noble of you,” Claire threw back. Jess could hear the amusement in her voice, though.

While Claire cleaned up the wound, Jess stared at her. Her hair had fallen over eyes and she was focused on her task. 

Once Claire was done wrapping Jsss’ hand up with gauze, she looked up and gave her another unamused look. 

“Do you people with powers have a rule against staying safe?" 

Jess shrugged at her in return. "Ever consider that maybe we just enjoy your company?" 

Claire’s eyebrows shot up at that. Jess refused to admit that it hurt a little when Claire let go of her hand and got up. 

"You really think it’s a good idea to give me painkillers?” Jess asked, putting up a faux smirk on her face, as she watched Claire write on the notepad. 

“No, giving you painkillers would be the single worst decision I’ll never make,” Claire replied as she tore off the page from the notepad and handed it to Jess. 

“What is this then?” Jess frowned at the folded paper. 

“See it for yourself." 

Jess slowly opened it to find a 10-digit number written on the paper. She gawked at it before looking up at Claire. 

"Maybe take me on a date next time, instead of deliberately getting yourself hurt."

Jess clutched the paper to her chest like it was her most prized possession. She didn't even care that she was smiling like a goof at this actual angel. 


End file.
